Chevrolet Vega
The Chevrolet Vega is a subcompact automobile produced by the Chevrolet division of General Motors from 1970 to 1977. It came in two-door hatchback, notchback, wagon, and panel delivery body styles, all powered by an 140 CID inline four-cylinder engine with a lightweight, aluminum alloy cylinder block. Conservative estimates had placed the cost of bringing the Vega from drawing board to production reality at a staggering $200 million (a billion in today's money) compared to about $5 million for the AMC Gremlin. The Vega received praise and awards at its introduction, including Motor Trend Car of the Year. The Vega was among the top 10 best-selling American cars in 1974 with a model-year sales peak of 460,374. The Cosworth Twin-Cam, a limited production, performance model was introduced in March 1975 featuring a 122 CID all-aluminum inline-4, the 16-valve, DOHC cylinder head design by Cosworth Engineering in England. Vega sales in 1975 fell to half the previous year, resulting from early model issues mainly involving the car's 140 CID engine while the Vega-derived Monza and smaller Chevette provided alternatives. By 1976, the Vega had received five years of improvements (300 new part numbers in ’76 alone). Despite the continuous development program and efforts to improve the car's image, Chevrolet cancelled the Vega and its aluminum engine at the end of the 1977 model year. The Vega derives its name from a bright star in the northern skies. History Background Chevrolet and Pontiac divisions worked separately on small cars in the early and mid 1960s. Ed Cole, GM's executive vice-president of operating staffs, working on his own small-car project with corporate engineering and design staffs, presented the program to GM's president in 1967. GM chose Cole's version over proposals from Chevy and Pontiac, and gave the car to Chevrolet to sell. Corporate management took the decisions both to enter the mini-car market and to develop the car itself. In 1968 GM chairman James Roche announced GM would produce the new car in the U.S. in two years. Ed Cole was chief engineer and Bill Mitchell, vice-president of design staff, was chief stylist. Cole wanted a world-beater in showrooms in 24 months. He formed a GM design team headed by James G. Musser, Jr. who had helped develop the Chevy II, the Camaro, the 350-and 400-cu in V8s and the Turbo-Hydramatic transmission. Musser said, "This was the first vehicle where one person was in charge,” and his team “did the entire vehicle." As GM president, Cole oversaw the car's genesis and met the projected schedule. "Teaser" ads that began in May 1970 withheld the model name, saying "You'll see." Development 1968–1970 The Vega was conceived in 1968 to utilize newly developed all-aluminum die-cast engine block technology – the first sand-cast aluminum blocks had preceded the decision to build the car by two years. A relatively large displacement engine with good low- speed torque was decided on, with gear ratios for low engine rpm to achieve economy. Engine testing totalled 6,000,000 miles. A pre-test engine was installed in a Fiat 124 sedan for development of the aluminum block, while several 1968 Opel sedans were used for drive train development. Chevrolet instituted a new management program, the car line management technique, to produce the all-new car in two years. The chief vehicle engineer had overall charge of the program. 50 engineers, dedicated to the design of the entire car, were divided into groups: body, power train, chassis design, product assurance, and pleasability. The latter would check continuously on the vehicles on the assembly line, with computers in another program monitoring quality control of every vehicle built. Fisher Body engineers and draftsmen moved in with the Vega personnel. In October 1968, there was one body style (the "11" style notchback sedan), one engine, one transmission (MB1 Torque-Drive manually shifted two-speed automatic), one base trim level, a bench seat, molded rubber floor covering, no glove box or headliner and no air-conditioning (ventilation was through the upper dash from the wiper plenum). As the market changed, so did the car in development. December 1968: Hatchback, wagon, and panel delivery styles added; also floor-level ventilation, and an optional performance engine ("L-11" two-barrel) which, predicted as 20% of production, accounted for 75%. Bucket seats were standard. Hatchback and wagon received carpeting and headliners. Optional Air conditioning, predicted as 10% of production, rose to 45%. February 1969: Opel three- and four-speed transmissions (three-speed standard, others optional); Powerglide also added (now four transmissions); mechanical fuel pump replaced by in-tank electric pump; power steering option; base "11" style notchback trim upgraded to match hatchback and wagon carpet and headliner. April 1969: Gauge-pack cluster, HD suspension, wide tires; adjustable seat back (45% of production); bumpers restyled, lower valance panels added; swing-out quarter window option (10% of production). July 1969: Electrically heated backlite option (10% of production); "GT" package, $325.00 extra (35% of production); bright window-frame and roof drip moldings added to hatchback and wagon. This is essentially how the car launched as a 1971 model. Production began on June 26, 1970. After the national GM strike (September to November 1970), bright roof drip moldings were added to the base "11" notchback, with moldings sent to dealers to update units already in the field. Cars magazine said in 1974 that in the rush to introduce the car with other 1971 models "tests which should have been at the proving grounds were performed by customers, necessitating numerous piecemeal "fixes" by dealers. Chevrolet's "bright star", received an enduring black eye despite a continuing development program which eventually alleviated most of these initial shortcomings." Design and engineering Wheelbase on all models is 97.0-inch (2,460 mm). Width is 65.4-inch (1,660 mm). 1971 and 1972 models are 169.7-inch (4,310 mm) long. 1973 models are 3 inches (76 mm) longer due to the front 5 mph bumper. Front and rear 5 mph bumpers on 1974 to 1977 models add another 5.7 inches (140 mm). The Hatchback Coupe with its lower roofline and a fold-down rear seat accounted for nearly half of all Vegas sold. The Sedan was later named the Notchback. The Panel Express panel delivery model had steel in place of the wagon's rear side glass, an enclosed storage area under the load floor, and low-back seats for driver and passenger (optional) without headrests. The aluminum-block inline-four engine was a joint effort by General Motors, Reynolds Metals, and Sealed Power Corp. The engine and its die-cast block technology were developed by GM engineering staff, then passed to Chevrolet for finalization and production. Ed Cole, involved with the 1955 small-block V8 as chief engineer at Chevrolet and now equally involved with the Vega engine as GM president, often visited the engineering staff engine drafting room on Saturdays, reviewing the design and directing changes, to the consternation of Chevrolet engineers and manufacturing personnel, who knew he wanted a rush job. The engine in development became known in-house as "the world's tallest, smallest engine" due to the tall cylinder head. Its vibration, noise, and tendency to overheat were rectified by 1974. The Vega’s suspension, live rear axle, 53.2% front/46.8% rear weight distribution, low center of gravity and neutral steering give good handling. Lateral acceleration capacities are 0.90 g (standard suspension) and 0.93 g (RPO F-41 suspension). Steering box and linkage are ahead of the front wheel centerline, with a cushioned two-piece shaft. Front suspension is by short and long arms, with lower control arm bushings larger than on the 1970 Camaro. Four-link rear suspension copies the 1970 Chevelle. There are coil springs all round. The chassis development engineers aimed for full-size American car ride qualities with European handling. Later torque-arm rear suspension eliminated rear wheel hop under panic braking. Brakes (front discs, rear drums) copy an Opel design, with 10-inch diameter single-piston solid rotors, 9-inch drums and 70/30 front/rear braking distribution. All models share the same hood, fenders, floor pan, lower door panels, rocker panels, engine compartment and front end. In mid-1971, Chevrolet introduced an optional GT package for Hatchback and Kammback models, which included the L-11 two-barrel 140 engine, F-41 handling option, special tires and trim. Model year changes 1972 models had a revised exhaust system and driveline to reduce vibration and noise; also revised shock absorbers. Turbo-hydramatic three-speed automatic transmission and custom cloth interior were optional and a glove box was added. For 1973, 300 changes included new exterior and interior colors and new standard interior trim. Front and rear nameplate scripts "Chevrolet Vega 2300" were changed to "VEGA by Chevrolet". To meet the 1973 5 mph front bumper standards the front bumper, on stronger brackets, was extended 3 inches, with a steel body-color filler panel. US-built Saginaw manual transmissions and a new shift linkage replaced the Opel units. The L-11 engine had a new Holley two-barrel carburetor. New options included BR70-13 white-stripe steel-belted radial tires, full wheel covers, and body side molding with black rubber insert. Two new models were introduced mid-year: the Estate Wagon with wood grain sides and rear trim, and the LX Notchback with vinyl roof finish. On May 17, 1973 the millionth Vega left the Lordstown Assembly plant – an orange GT Hatchback with white sport stripes, power steering and neutral custom vinyl interior including exclusive vinyl door panels. A limited-edition "Millionth Vega" was introduced replicating the milestone car, with orange carpeting and Millionth Vega door handle accents. 6500 were built May 1 to July 1. For 1974 the major exterior changes were a revised front end and 5 mph rear bumper, increasing overall length six inches (152 mm), and a slanted front header panel with recessed headlamp bezels. Louvered steel replaced the egg-crate plastic grille. Front and rear aluminum bumpers with inner steel spring replaced the chrome items, with license plate mountings relocated. A revised rear panel on Notchback and Hatchback models had larger single-unit taillights, with ventilation grills eliminated from trunk and hatch lids. A 16-US-gallon (61 l; 13 imp gal) fuel tank replaced the 11-US-gallon (42 l; 9.2 imp gal) tank. Side striping replaced the hood/deck stripes for the GT sport stripes option. The custom interior's wood-trimmed molded door panels were replaced by vinyl door panels matching the seat trim. January saw plastic front fender liners added after thousands of fenders were replaced under warranty on 1971–1974 models. In February the "Spirit of America" limited-edition hatchback was introduced, with white exterior, white vinyl roof, blue and red striping on body sides, hood and rear-end panel, emblems on front fenders and rear panel, white "GT" wheels, A70-13 raised white-letter tires, white custom vinyl interior and red accent color carpeting. 7,500 Vegas were built through May. Sales peaked at 460,374 for the 1974 model year. 264 changes for 1975 included H.E.I. (High-energy) electronic ignition and a catalytic converter. New options included power brakes, tilt steering wheel, BR78-13B steel belted radial tires, and special custom cloth interior for the Hatchback and Kammback. In March the Cosworth Vega was introduced with an all-aluminum engine and electronic fuel injection, the first on a Chevrolet passenger car. The Panel Express was discontinued at the end of the model year. Its sales peaked at 7,800 in its first year, then averaged 4,000 per year. 1,525 1975 models were sold. Total sales fell to 206,239. 1976 models had 300 changes. A facelift included revised header panel with Chevy bowtie emblem, wider grill, revised headlamp bezels – all in corrosion-resistant material – and new tri-color taillights for the Notchback and Hatchback. Cooling and durability of the Dura-Built 2.3-liter engine were improved. The chassis received the Monza's upgraded components including box-section front cross-member, larger rear brakes, and torque-arm rear suspension. Extensive anti-rust improvements to the body included galvanized fenders and rocker panels. New models were introduced: GT Estate wagon, Cabriolet Notchback (with a half-vinyl roof and opera windows similar to the Monza Towne Coupe) and limited-edition Nomad Wagon with restyled side windows. New options included Borg Warner five-speed manual overdrive transmission and houndstooth seat trim named "sport cloth" at an additional $18. A "Sky-Roof" with tinted reflecting sliding glass and an 8-track tape player were options from January. The Cosworth was canceled in July after 1,446 1976 models. 1977 models had few revisions. The Notchback was renamed Coupe. On the Dura-built 140 engine a pulse-air system met stricter Federal emission standards. The single-barrel engine and three-speed manual transmission were dropped. Interiors received color-keyed steering column, steering wheel, instrument cluster face and parking brake cover, with color-keyed full console a new option. GTs received black exterior moldings (lower moldings deleted), black sport mirrors and wheels, bold Vega GT side striping and rear Vega GT I.D. Engine The Vega engine was a 2,287 cc (2.3 L; 139.6 cu in) inline-four with a die-cast aluminum alloy cylinder block, cast-iron cylinder head and single overhead camshaft (SOHC). The block was an open-deck design with siamesed cylinder bores. The outer case walls form the water jacket, sealed off by the head and head gasket, and the block has cast-iron main caps and crankshaft. The cast-iron cylinder head was chosen for low cost and structural integrity. A simple overhead valvetrain has three components activating each valve instead of a typical pushrod system's seven. An external belt from the crankshaft drives the five-bearing camshaft plus the water pump and fan. Compression ratio for the standard and optional engine is 8.0:1, as the engine was designed for low-lead and lead-free fuels. The single-barrel carburetor version produced 90 hp (67 kW); the two-barrel version (RPO L11) produced 110 hp (82 kW). From 1972, ratings were listed as SAE net. The engine is prone to vibration, which is damped by large rubber engine mounts. The 1972 Rochester DualJet two-barrel carburetor required an air pump for emission certification and was replaced in 1973 with a Holley-built 5210C progressive two-barrel carburetor. 1973 emission control revisions reduced power from the optional engine by 5 bhp (3.7 kW), and its noise levels were lowered. H.E.I. ignition was introduced on 1975 engines. Serious problems with the engine led to a redesign for 1976-1977. Marketed as the Dura-Built 140, the new engine had improved coolant pathways, redesigned cylinder head with quieter hydraulic valve lifters, longer-life valve stem seals that reduced oil consumption by 50%, and redesigned water pump, head gasket, and thermostat. Warranty was upgraded to five years or 60,000 miles (97,000 km). In 1977 a pulse-air system was added to meet stricter 1977 U.S. exhaust emission regulations and the engine paint color (used on all Chevrolet engines) changed from orange to blue. In August 1975, Chevrolet conducted an endurance test of three Vegas powered by Dura-Built engines, advertised as a 60,000 miles in 60 days Durability Run. Supervised by the United States Auto Club, three pre-production 1976 hatchback coupes with manual transmissions and air conditioning were driven non-stop for 60,000 miles (97,000 km) in 60 days through the deserts of California and Nevada by nine drivers, covering a total of 180,000 miles (290,000 km). With the sole failure a broken timing belt, Vega project engineer Bernie Ernest said GM felt “very comfortable with the warranty." A Motor Trend said "Chevrolet chose the 349-mile Southwestern desert route in order to show the severely criticized engine and cooling system had been improved in the 1976 model." In ambient temperatures between 99 °F (37 °C) and 122 °F (50 °C) the cars lost 24 US fluid ounces (0.71 L) of coolant (normal evaporation under the conditions) during the 180,000 miles. They averaged 28.9 mpg-US (8.14 L/100 km; 34.7 mpg-imp) and used one quart of oil per 3,400 miles. Driving expenses averaged 2.17 cents per mile. One of the cars went on display at the 1976 New York Auto Show. The 1976 Vega was marketed as a durable and reliable car. Stillborn engines OHC L-10 The optional L-11 engine was part of the Vega development program from December 1968, initially with a tall iron cylinder head that had an unusual tappet arrangement and side-flow combustion chambers. The Chevrolet engine group then designed an aluminum crossflow cylinder head with single central overhead camshaft, “hemi" combustion chambers and big valves. This was lighter and about 4" lower than the Vega production head. Although numerous prototypes were built and manufacturing tooling started, the engine did not receive production approval. It would have given higher performance than the iron-head engine, without its differential expansion head gasket problems. RC2-206 Wankel In November 1970, GM paid $50 million for initial licenses to produce the Wankel rotary engine. GM President Ed Cole projected its release in October 1973 as a 1974 Vega option. The General Motors Rotary Combustion Engine (GMRCE) had two rotors displacing 206 cu in (3,376 cc), twin distributors and coils, and an aluminum housing. RC2-206 Wankels were installed in 1973 Vegas for cold weather testing in Canada. Motor Trend's 1973 article The '75 Vega Rotary said: "Mileage will be in the 16–18 mpg range. Compared to the normal piston engine Vega's 20 to 26 mpg, the whole rotary deal begins to look just a little less attractive, with what the price of gasoline skyrocketing..." GM thought it could meet 1975 emissions standards with the engine tuned for better fuel economy. Other refinements improved it to 20 mpg-US (12 L/100 km; 24 mpg-imp), but brought apex seal failures and rotor-tip seal problems. By December 1973 it was clear the Wankel, now planned for the Monza 2+2, would not be ready for either production or emissions certification in time for the start of the 1975 model year. After paying another $10 million against its rotary licence fees, GM announced the first postponement. In April 1974 Motor Trend predicted the final outcome: on September 24, 1974, Cole postponed the engine, ostensibly due to emissions difficulties. He retired the same month. His successor Pete Estes showed little interest in the engine and GM, citing poor fuel economy, postponed production pending further development. V8 In July 1972, Hot Rod tested a prototype Vega fitted with an all-aluminum V8, the last of several 283 cu in (4.6 L) units used in the CERV I research and development vehicle. Bored out to 302 cu in (4.9 L), it had high-compression pistons, "097 Duntov" mechanical camshaft, cast-iron four-barrel intake manifold and a Quadrajet carburetor. With stock Turbo Hydramatic, stock Vega rear end and street tires, the car ran a sub-14 second quarter mile. Assembly GM built the $75 million Lordstown Assembly plant in Lordstown, Ohio, to make the Vega. It was the world's most automated auto plant, where approximately 95 percent of each Vega body's 3,900 welds were carried out automatically by Unimate industrial robots. Engine and rear axle assemblies positioned by hydraulic lifts with bodies overhead moved along the line at 30 feet (9.1 m) per minute. Sub-assembly areas, conveyor belts and quality control were all computer directed. Production speed Production at Lordstown was projected at 100 Vegas an hour—one every 36 seconds—from the outset. Twice the normal volume, this was much the fastest rate in the world. Within months Lordstown produced 73.5 Vegas an hour. Lordstown workers had 36 seconds to perform their tasks instead of the customary minute. With 25 percent more line workers than needed, they formed groups in which three worked while a fourth rested. Although there were mechanical flaws, the quality of early Vega assembly, e.g. fit and finish, was acceptable. The car earned Motor Trend's 1971 Car of the Year award. In October 1971, General Motors handed management of Lordstown from Chevrolet and Fisher Body to General Motors Assembly Division (GMAD). GMAD imposed more rigorous discipline and cut costs by dropping the fourth "extra" worker. The United Auto Workers (UAW) said 800 workers were laid off at Lordstown in the first year under GMAD; GMAD said 370. Management accused workers of slowing the line and sabotaging cars by omitting parts and doing shoddy work. Workers said GMAD sped up the line and cut staffing. Quality suffered. In March 1972, the 7,700 workers called a wildcat strike that lasted a month and cost GM $150 million. Vega production rose by over 100,000 units for 1972, and would have been stronger but for the strike. 1975 was a "rolling model change" at 100 cars per hour with no downtime. As production approached 100 vehicles per hour problems arose in the paint shop. At 85 units per hour, nearly all required repair. Conventional pressures and tips could not apply the paint fast enough; increasing pressures and tip apertures produced runs and sags. Fisher Body and lacquer paint supplier DuPont, over one weekend, developed new paint chemistry and application specifics: Non-Aqueous Dispersion Lacquer (NAD). The new formulation raised paint shop throughput to 106 units per hour. Vertical rail transport The Vega was designed for vertical shipment, nose down. General Motors and Southern Pacific designed "Vert-A-Pac" Railroad cars to hold 30 Vegas each, compared with normal tri-level autoracks which held 18. The Vega was fitted with four removable cast-steel sockets on the underside and had plastic spacers—removed at unloading—to protect engine and transmission mounts. The rail car ramp/doors were opened and closed via forklift. Vibration and low-speed crash tests ensured the cars would not shift or suffer damage in transit. The Vega was delivered topped with fluids, ready to drive to dealerships, so the engine was baffled to prevent oil entering the number one cylinder; the battery filler caps high on the rear edge of the casing prevented acid spills; a tube drained fuel from carburetor to vapor canister; and the windshield washer bottle stood at 45 degrees. Production figures Total Vega production, mainly from Lordstown, was 1,966,157 including 3,508 Cosworth models. Production peaked at 2,400 units per day. In 1973–1974, Vegas were also built at GM of Canada's Sainte-Thérèse Assembly plant in Quebec. DeLorean influence GM Vice President John Z. DeLorean, appointed Chevrolet’s general manager a year before the Vega's introduction, oversaw the Vega launch, directing the Chevrolet division and the Lordstown Assembly plant. He put additional inspectors and workers on the line and introduced a computerized quality control program in which each car was inspected as it came off the line and, if necessary, repaired. He promoted the car in Motor Trend and Look magazines. He also authorized the Cosworth Vega prototype, and requested initiation of production. In Motor Trend's August 1970 issue, DeLorean promoted the upcoming car as one that out-handled “almost any” European sports car, out-accelerated “any car in its price class”, and would be “built at a quality level that has never been attained before in a manufacturing operation in this country, and probably in the world." In the 1979 book On A Clear Day You Can See General Motors - John Z. DeLorean's Look Inside The Automotive Giant by J. Patrick Wright, DeLorean spoke of hostility between Chevrolet Division and GM’s design and engineering staff; of trying to motivate the division to finesse the car before introduction; and of initiating quality control to make the cars the best quality ever built. "While I was convinced that we were doing our best with the car that was given to us, I was called upon by the corporation to tout the car far beyond my personal convictions about it." Rebadged variants Vega body styles were used for several badge engineered variants. The 1973 to 1977 Pontiac Astre had Vega bodies (and Vega engines through 1976). The 1978 to 1979 Chevrolet Monza and Pontiac Sunbird wagons used the Vega Kammback wagon body with engines by Pontiac and Buick. The Monza S was a price leader using the Vega hatchback body. Problems Although the Vega sold well from the beginning, the buying public soon questioned the car's quality. Development and upgrades continued throughout the car's seven-year production run, addressing its engine and cost-related issues. Fisher Body After a six-stage zinc phosphate rustproofing process and two minutes submerged in a 65,000 US gallons (246,052 L; 54,124 imp gal) electrophoretic painting vat (Fisher Body Division’s "Elpo" 'e'lectrophoretic 'd'eposition of 'po'lymers process) to prime and further protect them from rust, assembled bodies were dried, wet-sanded, sealer-coated, sprayed with acrylic lacquer and baked in a 300 °F (149 °C) degree oven. Fisher's rustproofing was faulty. Failure to penetrate a gap between front fenders and cowl allowed moist debris and salt to rust the untreated steel, and trapped air prevented coating inside the tops of the front fenders, which on early Vegas had no protective liners. The finance department had rejected liners as they would have added a $2.28 unit cost. After GM spent millions replacing thousands of corroded fenders under warranty, Chevrolet installed stopgap plastic deflectors in late 1973 and full plastic liners in 1974. Rust also damaged the rocker panels and door bottoms, the area beneath the windshield, and the body above the rockers. It sometimes seized the front suspension cam bolts, preventing alignment work, necessitating removal with a cutting torch and replacement by all-new parts. From 1976, anti-rust improvements included galvanized steel fenders and rocker panels; "four layer" fender protection with zinc coated and primed inner fenders; wheel-well protective mastic; zinc-rich pre-prime coating on inner doors; expandable sealer between rear quarter panel and wheel housing panel; and corrosion-resistant grill and headlamp housings. Engine Early Vega models were subject to two recalls. The first addressed backfiring on 130,000 cars fitted with L-11 option two-barrel carburettor, due to engine vibration loosening screws on the carburetor and causing over-fueling. The second, in the early summer of 1972, concerned a perceived risk that a component in the emission control system of 350,000 cars with the standard engine might fall into the throttle linkage, jamming it open. Faulty valve-stem seals caused excessive oil consumption, but this was not addressed until the release of the updated Dura-built engine in 1976. With its small 6 US quarts (5.7 l) capacity and tiny two-tube 1 sq ft (0.1 m2) radiator, the Vega cooling system was adequate when topped off, but owners tended not to check the coolant level often enough, and in combination with leaking valve-stem seals the engine often ran low on oil and coolant simultaneously. Consequent overheating distorted the open deck block, allowing antifreeze to seep past the head gasket, which caused piston scuffing inside the cylinders. Chevrolet added a coolant overflow bottle and an electronic low-coolant indicator in 1974 that could be retrofitted to earlier models at no cost. Under a revised 50,000-mile (80,000 km) engine warranty for 1971 to 1975 Vegas, the owner of a damaged engine could choose replacement with a new short block or a rebuilt steel-sleeved unit, which proved costly for Chevrolet. GM engineer Fred Kneisler maintains that too much emphasis had been put on overheating problems, the real culprits being brittle valve stem seals and too-thin piston plating. Damaged cylinder walls were common. The 1976 to 1977 Dura-Built 140 engine had improved engine block coolant pathways, redesigned head gasket, water pump and thermostat, and a five-year/60,000 mi (97,000 km) warranty. Reception Initially the Vega received awards and praise, but subsequently there were lasting criticisms. The Vega received awards including 1971 Car of the Year and 1973 Car of the Year in the Economy Class; from Motor Trend; Best Economy Sedan in 1971, 1972 and 1973 from Car and Driver; and the 1971 award for Excellence in design in transportation equipment. from American Iron and Steel Institute. Favorable reviews at launch included Motor Trend who in 1970 described the Vega as enjoyable, functional, comfortable, with good handling, and ride; Road and Track who praised its visibility, freeway cruising and economy. and others who praised the 2300 engine's simplicity, the handling package and brakes, and one said the car was well matched to the tastes and needs of the 1970s, Others praised its looks. Comparisons with other contemporary cars such as the Ford Pinto, Volkswagen Beetle, AMC Gremlin, and Toyota Corolla were done by a number of magazines. The Vega came out well, scoring praise for its combination of performance and economy"; as well as its speed, comfort, quietness and better ride. The Center for Auto Safety criticized the car. A letter from its founder Ralph Nader to GM Chairman Richard Gerstenberg contained a list of safety allegations, and said the car was a "sloppily crafted, unreliable and unsafe automobile" that "hardly set a good example in small car production for American industry". Criticisms continued long after production ceased. In 1979, Popular Science said free repairs in the 1970s cost tens of millions, continuing up to two years after the warranty ran out. A 1990 Time article said the Vega was "a poorly engineered car notorious for rust and breakdowns." In 1991, Newsweek magazine called the Vega costlier and more troublesome than its rivals. Joe Sherman's 1993 book In the Rings of Saturn said that "by its third recall, ninety-five percent of all Vegas manufactured before May 1972 had critical safety flaws", and that the model's "checkered history only reinforced the belief that GM made inferior small cars. This legacy would prove far more important than any direct impact the Vega would have on GM's profits." Motor Trend said in its September 1999 50th Anniversary Issue: "The Vega seemed well placed to set the standard for subcompacts in the 70s, but it was troubled by one of the most vulnerable Achilles heels in modern automotive history; an alloy four-cylinder engine block that self destructed all too easily, and all too often. Once the word got out the damage was done, even though the engine had been revamped." The April 2000 issue of Collectible Automobile magazine said: "The Chevy Vega has become a symbol of all the problems Detroit faced in the 70's." Robert Freeland's 2005 book The Struggle for Control of the Modern Corporation said "poor planning and perfunctory implementation . . . led to an extremely poor quality automobile beset by mechanical problems," In his 2010 book Generation Busted, author Alan Zemek said, "Chevrolet's answer to the Japanese car, left it with a black eye." Auto magazines and websites have included the Vega in lists of worst cars, for example Popular Mechanics, Car and Driver, and Edmunds.com. In 2010, John Pearley Huffman of Popular Mechanics summed up the Vega as "the car that nearly destroyed GM." XP-898 concept In 1973, Chevrolet presented the XP-898 concept car using many Vega components, including the engine, and using a construction method intended to explore vehicle crashworthiness at high speed: a fiberglass foam sandwich body and chassis in four sections with rigid urethane foam infill. Motorsport Car and Driver's Showroom Stock #0 In the 1970s Car and Driver challenged its readers to a series of Sports Car Club of America (SCCA) races for showroom stock sedans at Lime Rock Park, Connecticut - The Car and Driver SS/Sedan Challenge. With Bruce Cargill - representing the readers - having won Challenge I in 1972 in a Dodge Colt, and Patrick Bedard, C&D's executive writer, winning Challenge II in 1973 in an Opel 1900, Challenge III would be the tie-breaker. On October 12, 1974 C&D's 1973 Vega GT #0, driven by Bedard, "outran every single Opel, Colt, Pinto, Datsun, Toyota and Subaru on the starting grid ... It had done the job - this Vega GT faced off against 31 other well-driven showroom stocks and it had finished first. After Bedard had purchased the year-old Vega in California for $1,900, former Chevrolet engineer Doug Roe, a Vega specialist, told him to "overfill it about a quart. When you run them over 5,000 rpm, all the oil stays up in the head and you'll wipe the bearings. And something has to be done with the crankcase vents. If you don't it'll pump all that oil into the intake." In the race, Bedard said, the air cleaner filled with oil on the first lap and the temperature gauge soon indicated 230 degrees. Roe had warned him that above 230 the engine would probably detonate. When the fuel gauge indicated a quarter full, fuel pickup failed in right turns. Bedard said, “You have to admire a car like that. If it wins, it must be the best, never mind all of the horror stories you hear, some of them from me." Gallery Chevy Vega.jpg|Chevrolet Vega 100_0789.jpg|No. 1 Vega built 15289300_1562128277147417.jpg|1973 Vega GT & 1976 Cosworth Vega Category:Chevrolet Category:Post-war Category:Lemons